Rosanna Pansino
competed in Season 3 of Escape the Night, as a Jetsetter. She placed 5th, and was the sixth person eliminated. She was stabbed in Episode 8. She is currently competing in Season 4 of Escape the Night, as a Socialite. Description Season 3 Rosanna Pansino was a competitor in Season 3 of Escape the Night. She is invited on an adventure taking place in the 1970's by Joey Graceffa, where they must rescue a town called Everlock. She portrays the Jetsetter, and starred in 8 Episodes. In the first few Episodes, Rosanna didn't show much dedication and didn't really work with the group as much, despite trying to. This ultimately led to her getting voted at several voting ceremonies, but it resulted in her ultimately facing Benjamin's challenge in Episode 4 against Teala Dunn. She won, and was proud of herself, coming back with a new purpose. From now on, Rosanna was involved in the groups plans alot more and actually helped out the guests when she needed to. Because of this, and her bonds with other guests, she was able to survive trough multiple episodes. She eventually won Willie's challenge in Episode 7 along with her friend Safiya Nygaard, and sent Manny Mua into the challenge. In Episode 9, Rosanna was cursed by the Witches and was ultimately sent into the final death challenge. She was behind each competitor, spitting out the Witches' brew and not being able to finish the first task. After everyone completed the challenge, she was stabbed by the 3 Witches, instantly killing her for good. Season 4 Rosanna Pansino makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Rosanna. She portrays the Socialite, and starred in 9 Episodes. Rosanna played a very low key game, making sure to be on everyone's good side. This caused Rosanna to be protected, and saved from elimination on multiple occasions even though she wasn't exactly helping the team out. As she had the protection from others, and not one single target against her, she was able to fly under the radar for the whole season. However, she was lucky in winning Immunity across several episodes, proven in Episode 4 as she won 2 out of 3 tasks in the Emperor's bridal challenge, and was crowned as his wife. She was given Immunity from the elimination, but also wasn't allowed to vote someone into the elimination. She was also given Immunity in Episode 8 after receiving the pirate's ring. In Episode 9, Joey went against Rosanna's back, trying to get the guests to vote her. It worked however, as the vote tied 2-2, and both Bretman and Rosanna were sent into the challenge. In the challenge, Rosanna didn't really try, expecting the raptors to save her. Bretman was able to finish first, causing the raptors to eat her alive. Progress History Season 3 The Man with No Name - Episode 4 Rosanna, along with Teala Dunn is voted into the challenge. In the challenge, the two competitors must collect differently colored buttons containing letters ontop of them. After collecting all letters, the competitor must put the letters in order to reveal the Man's name. Rosanna is able to find her letters first, and jells out "Benjamin", causing Benjamin to grab Teala, and suffocate her. Strong Like a Demon - Episode 5 As only the male competitors were eligible for elimination, all women, including Rosanna, were completely Immune from the vote. Funhouse - Epiosde 7 After surviving all 3 rooms without being caught, Rosanna, and Safiya Nygaard are able to escape Willie's funhouse. The two were Immune from elimination, and had to select the two challengers with their sole vote. Rosanna sent in Manny Mua, while Safiya sent in Nikita Dragun. While Nikita won, it was revealed to be a twist, and the person who voted in the winner would be killed. This caused Willie to fishhook Safiya, killing her. Wicked Witches - Epiosde 8 Joey Graceffa, Manny Mua, Matthew Patrick and Rosanna are all cursed by the Witches and must undertake the Witches' gauntlet race. In the race, the four challengers must complete 4 tasks. As the men all move on, and complete the tasks, Rosanna is stuck on the first step, not being able to swallow the Witches brew. As all men complete the challenge, Rosanna is stabbed by all 3 Witches. Season 4 A Wedding To Die For - Episode 4 Rosanna wins the Emperor's bridal challenge after winning 2 out of the 3 tasks. As a result, she is Immune from the vote, but also cannot vote in return. Cursed Treasure - Episode 8 Rosanna's hang is trapped in the booby trap, and the guests must work to free her by balancing out scales around the room. They do so, and after having her hand freed, Rosanna is given the Pirate's ring, making her Immune. Prehistoric Evil - Episode 9 Bretman Rock and Rosanna are sent into the challenge to retrieve 3 raptor's body parts, a heart, a brain, and an eye. In the challenge, Bretman quickly dug into the red goo, finding items, while Rosanna completely gave up, trying to train the Raptors. Bretman was able to find the three items first, while Rosanna only found one, causing the Raptors to attack Rosanna, and eat her alive. Voting History Season 4 Thumbnails Season 3 S3E3.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 3 thumbnail with Nikita Dragun. S3E5.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Manny Mua. S3E8.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 8 thumbnail with MatPat. Season 4 S4E3.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 3 thumbnail with Bretman Rock. S4E7.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 7 thumbnail with Bretman Rock. S4E9.jpg|Rosanna in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger. Trivia *Rosanna is the first person, and woman to die in a 4-way person challenge. **Andrea Russett achieved the same, but Alison sacrificed in her spot. **Ironically, both contestants are women. **She would later be followed by Alex Wassabi. *Rosanna holds the record for appearing in most Episodes without competing in a challenge, with 8 Episodes. **Safiya Nygaard would achieve the same, but she technically was in a challenge in Episode 2. Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Sixth Eliminated